Shinsei
by Susurros de la Musa
Summary: lean por favor, nota imporante espero me sigan aoyando hasta el final del fic xD arigato na no da
1. 01: un nuevo amanecer

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

/*/*/*/*/  "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

**_cerezo_**: she she she she!!!! Kikyo debe morir!!! Que muera que muera rarara!!

**_Mimel_**: ._. hem... no creo que ese sea un buen comienzo para ti en esta sección no crees?

**_Cerezo_**: ke?! Además todo mundo odia a kikyo!!!

**_Mimel_**: weeenooo -.- como tu digas, pero luego no vengas llorando por los flames que te manden!

**_Cerezo_**: ne! Que el único que me han mandado en mi vida fue para gessekai y fue de kass así que no te preocupes y tomate un tesito ^.^, disfruta mi estreno en esta sección de inuyasha!!! (ya que solamente había escrito de Sakura, mkrg y weib kreuz)... ha! aclaración!, el titulo significa "renacer" en japones ^.^

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

****

**_.: Shinsei :._******

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cap 01: ... un nuevo amanecer ...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

solo se escuchaba el sonido de las gotas de agua al caer... una infinita oscuridad lo cubría todo... aunque no había mucho que ver realmente... solamente los campos desolados y devastados, un horrible olor a sangre hacia mas denso el ambiente que por si solo ya era un paisaje bastante horrible

-que es esto??- una joven, a mitad de ese mar de cadáveres, observaba todo a su alrededor, espantada y confundida 

poco a poco comenzó a caminar, lentamente, tratando de no tropezar 

-donde me encuentro??... donde están todos?... donde estas...- no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

-...Aome...- escucho a lo lejos -... Aome...- nuevamente esa tétrica voz llamándola 

-...Aome...- otra voz se escucho, del lado contrario, añorante y preocupada –AOME!!!- se le escucho gritar, la aludida volteo y alcanzo a divisar entre la espesa oscuridad una silueta corriendo hacia ella, sin saber por que su corazón se lleno de alegría y seguridad al verle cerca... pero... quien era?... se pregunto mientras un cegador resplandor le impidió ver el rostro de aquella persona

-AOME!!!- un golpe la hizo reaccionar, cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida se encontró en su habitación con el pequeño sota sobre ella palmeándole las mejillas –se te va a hacer tarde si no te levantas ya!!- por instinto la chica se levanto aventando a su hermano y se metió al baño corriendo

 -SE ME VA A HACER TARDE!!!- se escucho el grito por toda la casa

-últimamente siempre es lo mismo u.ú- sota salio de la habitación de su hermana junto con el pobre de boyo 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

un joven de largos cabellos negros se levantaba de su futon, adormilado, gracias a los gritos que se escuchaban por toda la casa llamándolo

-ya voy ya voy no tienen por que hacer tanto escándalo u.u- dijo en voz alta para que alcanzara a escucharlo su abuela, mientras entraba al baño

-levántate ya holgazán si no quieres llegar tarde nuevamente!!!- grito una mujer ya entrada en años, algo menuda, de largos cabellos plateados y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo

-mi record de retrasos se borro abuela, por si no lo recuerdas me transfirieron – el joven ya vestido con su uniforme entro a la cocina 

-es verdad- contesto la anciana viendo bajar a su nieto desde la cocina – espero que esta vez si sepas comportarte y permanezcas mas de un mes en esa escuela-

-gomen gomen! No se cuantas veces me he disculpado! pero fue el otro idiota quien tubo la culpa por provocarme!- La anciana lo golpeo en la cabeza con la cuchara de madera-

-modera tu boca frente a tu abuela, o te la lavare con cemento y varilla corrugada, ahora siéntate a desayunar!!!!- y así paso el desayuno tranquilamente, sin ninguna queja del joven que comía silenciosamente el banquete que le había preparado su abuela, que era la única persona con la que vivía, dado que la única familia que tenia era un medio hermano al que no apreciaba del todo, siendo su abuela quien se había encargado de el, por lo cual le estaba eternamente agradecido, y demostrándolo muy a su manera, le tenia un gran cariño a la anciana 

-HEY YASHA!- se escucho un grito desde afuera, haciendo voltear al joven que abrió la puerta corrediza de la residencia (de un estilo oriental antiguo) que daba hacia el patio

-deja desayunar a gusto Koga!-grito con la boca llena de arroz el aludido entro dejando sus zapatos en la orilla de piso de madera, y se sentó en el puesto frente a su amigo 

-buenos días Sra. kaede- saludo cortésmente con una reverencia de cabeza

-buenos días koga, ya desayunaste?-

-bueno, si... pero nunca podría resistirme a su comida – concluyo al instante en que la mujer le acercaba un plato de comida 

-tragón ¬o¬- dijo su amigo con la boca aun llena

-el burro hablando de orejas ¬o¬ - respondió igualmente con la boca repleta de comida- la mujer tosió discretamente, ante lo cual los dos se tranquilizaron lanzándose miradas 

- y eso que ustedes son amigos desde pequeños... como seria si fueran enemigos?- e pregunto la mujer, ante lo cual los dos jóvenes ahogaron una risotada –y bien koga, tengo entendido que pediste te trasfirieran al mismo colegio que a mi nieto, es verdad?- el joven asinti

-así es... no seria lo mismo estando yo solo... además parte de la culpa es mía por no haber detenido a este cabeza hueca a sabiendas que mandaría al idiota al hospital por mas de una semana, así que me merezco un castigo- paf! Un cucharazo en la cabeza para koga por parte de yasha

-modera tu bocota frente a mi abuela majadero!- le reprocho seriamente, pero divertido, a lo que su mencionada abuela le arrebato la cuchara de madera de las manos 

-eso solo lo puedo hacer yo niño- le regaño dándole un cucharazo a su nieto mientras su amigo reía abiertamente, antes de la anciana lo golpeara con la cuchara en la cabeza

-auch! Y eso por que?!-

-por creer que no te golpearía! Ahora váyanse si no se les hará tarde!... y haber si vas pensando de una vez en venir a vivir con nosotros koga, de todas formas siempre desayunas, comes y cenas aquí- comento disimuladamente la mujer, a sabiendas que el mejor amigo de su nieto vivía solo, dado que la única familia que tenia eran ellos dos

el joven asintió alevemente mientras salía de la casa con su amigo

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-es cierto?? Y es apuesto?!!- platicaban 3 amigas animadamente en uno de los salones de la preparatoria Kyomu

-waaa como quisiera tener un novio así!!- chillo una de ellas con ojos soñadores

-pero el se junta con uno de esos chicos que dan miedo no?... cual era su nombre?-

-no lo se... pero en ese caso el también debería dar miedo... pero es que es tan apuesto- las tres asintieron con ojos soñadores, en eso la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente dejando pasar a una furia chica que dejo sus cosas en el asiento que se encontraba detrás del grupo de chicas

-aome... estas bien?- pregunto Rika, una de las chicas, a la recién llegada

-si! Estoy bien! Con que no me lo vuelva a topar en mi vida será mas que sufriente!!- respondió histérica prácticamente ardiendo en llamas

-que fue lo que te sucedió?... te vez fatal!- comento otra de las chicas Yukiko

-a quien?- Pregunto la tercera del grupo Mako (nueva escuela, nuevas amigas, que esperaban O.o?)

-a es imbecil!! Ese... ese... ese baka!!- después de tranquilizarse un poco le contó a sus amigas la odisea que vivió tratando de llegar temprano

-no puedo creer que exista un tipo así... pero que descortés... bueno, eso no importa! Tienes que estar bien concentrada para el ensayo de esta tarde ne, aome?, no dejaremos que nuestra mejor voz nos falle verdad?!-

-hai!!- la chica asintió ahora bastante alegre

y así siguieron, hasta que la entrada del maestro al salón las saco de sus pensamientos para cada una sentarse en su respectivo lugar...

antes de que pudieran decir nada el profesor que estaba a punto de hablar, un joven entro dirigiéndose al maestro y entregándole una nota, este la leyó y levanto la vista hacia sus alumnos 

-todos los integrantes del club de música por favor preséntense al aula del coro, tienen junta y ensayo... se les justificara la falta por hoy – y así aome y yukiko se pusieron de pie rápidamente para seguir al joven, que no era otro que hoyo, amigo de las dos jóvenes desde la secundaria, los cuatro se fueron oyendo los gritos de "higurashi! Higurashi ra ra ra!!! "

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

el día paso rápido y las clases había acabado, Aome se despidió de sus amigas en la entrada de la escuela ya que esta tendría que regresar al salón por haber dejado sus cosas ahí, prácticamente no había entrado a ninguna de las clases por estar en los ensayos, y pero aun, tendría que quedarse mas tiempo por que precisamente ese día era la junta de rutina de los clubs

rápidamente llego a su salón, que estaba en el segundo piso, y le extraño escuchar voces dentro, era uno de los maestros ablando animadamente

-con permiso!- dijo entrando al salón sin voltea a ver a los presentes, se dirigió hacia su asiento y se apresuro a guardar sus cosas

-ha! Higurashi! Gran ensayo el de hoy... tengo entendió que también tienen junta reglamentario hoy cierto?-

-así es ^^- asintió la chica al profesor que se había acercadla  ella para felicitarla – continuaremos con los ensayos, queremos estar bien preparados para  la competencia Inter.-escolar ^^- 

-cof cof- se hizo notar el joven al lado del maestro, interrumpiendo la conversación

-es verdad- siguió el profesor –podrías hacerme un enorme favor higurashi?- esta asintió distraídamente, recogiendo sus cosas, sin prestar atención a su maestro –todavía falta un poco para que las juntas comiencen... mientras podrías enseñarle las instalaciones y los clubs al joven Yasha-

-he?!- volteo descolocada aome, mientras el maestro se despedía agradeciéndole mientras salía del salón dejándola con la palabra en la boca, queriendo haberse negado... 

después de ver al maestro alejarse se volvió resignada a observar a su nuevo compañero de clases... viendo a un joven que lucia el uniforme negro de la escuela, pero con el saco abierto, una camisa blanca algo pegada al cuerpo y un extraño collar de cuentas  negras, y algunas blancas con forma de colmillos; de largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta baja y serios ojos castaños, que la miraban enfadado

-y bueno... higurashi... a donde iremos primero?- le pregunto al ya haberse enfadado de estar ah

-CONTIGO NI A LA ESQUINA!!!- el grito de la chica se escucho por toda la escuela (y eso me parece poco u.ú) , ante la extrañada mirada de un joven de ojos azules muy claros y cabello negro  algo (no tanto como el del anterior) largo sujeto en una coleta algo alta 

-que sucede?! Que le haces a la pobre?!, Yoru hentai!!- gritaba al ambarino que miraba a su amigo sorprendido y enfurecido mientras se sonrojaba

-koga no baka!! En que estas pensando?!-

-entonces por que grito?- pregunto koga sentándose junto a su amigo sobre el escritorio del profesor

-yo que se, la tipa esta loca, se supone que nos enseñaría la escuela, pero mejor nos vamos- koga, al dirigirse a la salida siguiendo a su amigo se quedo viendo a la muchacha notablemente molesta

-acaso te conozco?- pregunto intrigado mientras pensaba –ya se!! Eres la chica con quien tropezamos esta mañana a las afueras del templo!- asintió alegremente señalando a la joven –como era que te llamabas?...-

-ahora que lo dices... es verdad... ese aroma tan repugnante es difícil de olvidar- comento sarcásticamente el ambarino que esperaba recargado en la entrada... la pobre aome parecía querer estallar, había permanecido escuchando solamente y aguantando a aquellos dos, pero antes de que pudiera decir (o gritar x.x) nada, koga se interpuso entre ella y su amigo con una gota e la nuca 

-por favor perdónalo linda ^^U es un idiota-

-de eso ya me di cuenta hace buen rato- respondo enfadada, pasando de largo al ojiazul

-soy Koga Ookami, y el s mi amigo, Yoru Yasha – la joven siguió caminando seguida de los dos (yasha muy a regañadientes) y ni siquiera volteo a verlos

-Higurashi, Aome Higurashi... y ni crean que les voy a dar tour por al escuela, estoy demasiado ocupada como para hacerla de guía de turista de un par de idiotas como ustedes- y así siguió caminando hacia el salón del coro, seguida por los que, para ella, era los mas grandes bakas que hubiera en el mundo, de los cuales uno recordaba como había conocido a aquella escandalosa mujer esa mañana accidentalmente

flash back

los dos jóvenes caminaban a paso tranquilo y aflojerado rumbo a la escuela, pasando junto a un templo, el cual Yoru permaneció observando por un buen rato

-hey yasha! que tanto miras?!- aquel no le hizo caso, siguió observando el enorme árbol que se erguía a la mitad del templo, el cual le causaba un aro sentimiento, su amigo fue hasta su lado para observar el por que de la tardanza de aquel

-haaaa pillo! Te caché! Con que espiando!? Que ira la anciana kaede cuando se entere que su nieto es un fisgón?!- comento koga picadamente

-koga no baka!!! Por que siempre piensas en lo mismo! Hentai!-

-vamos! no te sulfures hombre!... además debes admitir que la chica es bastante linda no?- contento mientras seguía observando a la joven que suspiraba profundamente ante el gran árbol

los dos siguieron caminando con rumbo ya definidlo, aflojeradamente y sin intenciones de llegar a su destino... Yoru se perdía en sus pensamientos, como muchas veces antes lo había echo, sin duda era un soñador empedernido. Hasta que algo choco con el rápidamente haciéndolo caer

-pero que demo... quien fe el idiota?!- se pregunto molesto poniéndose de pie  

-huyuyuyuy... mi orgullo- se escucho la voz quejumbrosa de una chica adolorida –a la otra podrías fijarte por donde caminas!- le recamo la joven 

-yo?! Tu eras la que venia corriendo como loca y me tumbo! Deberías pedirme perdón en vez de gritarme!!-

-pero quien te crees que eres?!- y así siguieron los insultos por parte de los dos chicos por como unos diez minutos hasta que la susodicha salio corriendo alegando que se le hacia tarde,. Aun maldiciendo por debajo a aquel baka

Fin del flash back 

al levantar la vista yoru vio como la chica entraba en un aula que se encontraba hasta el final del pasillo, y su amigo koga la seguía de cerca, por haberse quedado pensando se había retrasado bastante así que tubo que correr un poco para alcanzarlos

-Higurashi! Que bueno que llegas!- se escucho decir a varios al ver entrar a la chica que sonreía alegremente, no de sus compañeros se acerco a ella

-seguiremos ensayando?- aome asintió -... y... quienes son tus amigos?- pregunto al notar la presencia de los dos chicos que se encontraban detrás de ella, hablando con un tono celoso mientras todos sus demás compañeros asintieron a la pregunta conminadas inquisidoras hacia los tipos que seguían a "su higurashi"

-ha..."esos " ¬¬ - respondió despectivamente –me han estado siguiendo desde hace rato- al escucharla varios de los chicos presentes se levantaron con cara de pocos amigos acercándose hacia los dos chicos tronándose los dedos y notables no muy buenas intenciones –ca...calma chicos ^^U no es para tanto, es que uno de los maestros me pidió que les mostrara la escuela, pero como no tengo tiempo por culpa de los ensayos pues me siguieron u.u- el grupo de chicos se relajaron y regresaron a su lugar ante la mirada atónita de koga y yasha que permanecían impresionados por la facilidad en que ella manejaba a todos los chicos (aunque ellos ya estaban mas que listos para llenar la enfermería XD)

- y bien aome-chan! con cual empezamos?- se escucho la voz , ahora de una chica, detrás de aome, la cual volteo 

-tu ordena, yo obedezco Aoi!- respondió en tono alegre la aludida 

-bueno! Ya la escucharon, todos a sus lugares! Rápido!!- y con la sola orden de la chica todos tomaron sus puestos  -y ustedes!- grito dirigiéndose a los dos espectadores (metiches que u.u) – espero que se queden quietos y no causen problemas entendido??!!- los dos asintieron descolocados y se sentaron sobre unas bocinas que se encontraban a su lado, quietos y solamente observando

la ya mencionada Aoi era la encargada del club de música, poseía un carácter bastante fuerte capaz de controlar a todos los chicos del lugar (ya que ella, aome y yuki (yukiko pues u.u) eran las únicas chicas contra otros 7 hombres del club u.u)

-bien! Listos!! Aome, cuando gustes!-grito nuevamente, a lo que aome se situó frente al micrófono y aspiro profundamente

la música comenzó, con la guitarra al frente, en una melodía lenta, para, rápidamente, aumentar su ritmo al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la voz de aome

**_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed_**

****

**_You say you're gonna burn before you mellow  
I will be the one to burn you  
Why'd you have to go and pick me?  
_****_When you knew that we were different, completely_**

Los dos chicos la observaban atentamente, en especial koga que parecía perdido en aquella chica, que cantaba moviéndose coqueta pero inocentemente

**_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend _**

****

****

**_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed_**

****

****

Yoru se recargo contra la pared, aun arriba de la bocina que le permitía escuchar claramente toda la canción y cerro los ojos, parecía dormido, pero solamente estaba sumido nuevamente en su mundo de sueños...

Recordaba aquellas historias que la anciana kaede le contaba de niño, sobre monstruos y bestias que atormentaban las aldeas del Japón antiguo... y sobre aquel mitad hombre mitad bestia que los salvo con su gran espada que podía matar a 1000 demonios a la vez con solo agitarla... esta vez si parecía haberse quedado dormido, pero aun podía escuchar la música resonar en su cabeza

****

**_Your wildness scares me   
So does your freedom  
You say you can't stand the restrictions  
I find myself trying to change you  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to_**

****

****

**_And I feel so mean, I feel in between  
'Cause I'm about to give you away_**

****

****

**_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?)  
_****_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we spent)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend_**

****

****

Los coros eran interpretados por yuki y aoi mientras aome seguía con la canción

****

****

**_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed _**

****

****

_"-inu yasha!!-" se escucho gritar a una chica, el joven abrió los ojos y miro delante suyo, no sabia donde estaba, se miro las manos y vio atentamente sus filosas garras, no les presto mucha atención, ni a lo que había en ellas  a pesar de haberse sorprendido, y volteo hacia donde provenía la voz que lo llamaba... ahí, delante de el había una mujer, de largos cabellos negros y mirada seria, vestida con una jackama de pantalón rojo... aparentemente una sacerdotisa..., esta le apuntaba con un arco y su hombro se encontraba lleno de sangre_

_"-MUERE!!-" al instante una flecha surco el espacio que los separaba hundiéndose en su pecho clavándolo contra algo duro… y ahí sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente_

****

****

**_I'm about to give you away for someone else to take  
I'm about to give you away for someone else to take_**

**_We keep repeating mista_****_kes for souvenirs  
And we've been in between the days for years  
And I know that when I see you I'm going to die  
I know I'm going to want you and you know why  
It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl  
'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl_**

****

****

**_But I should have thought of that before we kissed..._**

****

****

_Al volver a abrir los ojos frente a el se encontraba la misma mujer… parecía algo cambiada y usaba ropas extrañas "-bueno realmente no son tan extra__ñas__- pensó "–es simplemente un uniforme-" esta vez parecía ser un espectador ante aquella escena... en el árbol, clavado con una flecha y sujeto con enredaderas se encontraba un hombre... un muchacho de largos cabellos blancos "-de nuevo... aquí es donde despierto-" se dijo a si mismo dándose la vuelta _

_-QUE NO SOY KIKYO! MI NOMBRE NO ES KIKYO!!!- se escucharon los gritos de una chica, el sorprendido Yoru se do vuelta para observarla furiosa, hablándole al peliblanco que la miraba retadoramente y con un sonrisa cínica_

****

****

**_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend   
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them   
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_**

****

****

**_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed_**

Esta vez si despertó, repentinamente, encontrándose al lado de la bocina, en el suelo, mientras todos lo observaban , incluso koga que evitaba reírse de el

Al poco rato los ensayos terminaron y aome salio rápidamente del salón, al darse cuenta los dos chicos la siguieron 

-por que rayos me siguen ahora?!!-

-no se suponía que nos mostrarías las instalaciones linda aome?- le sonrió koga acercándosele

-para ti, soy Higurashi, y no, hoy no tengo tiempo, tengo que llegar a casa por que mi hermano esta solo con buyo... y no quiero que incendien nada u.u-

-buyo? Quien es buyo?-pregunto yoru siguiendo a aome hacia la salida

-el gato...-

al salir de la escuela koga se separo de ellos dejando solos a yoru y aome con rumbo al templo

-por que me sigues?- pregunto la chica algo molesta

-mi casa queda por este camino u.u ni que fueras tan interesante como para querer seguirte-

-grosero ¬.¬-

y así siguieron, sin hablar... había algo extraño en esa muchacha que causaba que yasha no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima

-YA DEJA DE SEGUIRME!- al darse cuenta, los dos estaban frente al gran árbol que había observado esa mañana, y aome frente a el, gritándole como loca que no la siguiera mas...  veía a todos lados para saber en donde se encontraba

-ni quien quisiera! Además es un templo! Todo mundo puede entrar en un templo... yo solamente quería observar ese árbol!- le grito señalando el enorme árbol junto a ellos, como excusa (al pobre no se le ocurrió nada mejor u.u)

-pues para tu mayor información, este es el templo Higurashi, y yo vivo aquí!!!-este se quedo sin que decir 

-vaya! que bueno que llegaste hija!- se escucho desde atrás de los chicos, que voltearon viendo a una mujer acercarse a ellos, la madre de aome –vaya ^^ veo que tenemos visitas- comento al ver a yoru que tenia intenciones de irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible –es amigo tuyo hija?-

-no u.u- respondió con pesadez –vino a ver el Goshinbuko –

-goshi quee?!- mascullo el chico, aunque sol aome lo escucho, la madre de esta ya se había alejado de estos después de oír la explicación de su hija, después de todo, el joven era solo un visitante mas al templo

-eres sordo o que? el goshinbuko... el árbol sagrado... por que te interesa tanto?... ahora que recuerdo... te he visto varias veces observando el árbol con anterioridad, por eso te me hacías familiar- comento la chica caminado hacia la casa

-po... podrías hablarme mas de el?- pregunto tímidamente (kawaii *-*) ante lo que aome volteo algo sorprendida, pero rápidamente  se dio media vuelta y siguió caminado

-te quedaras ahí todo el día?- pregunto aun dándole la espalda, sin que el chico comprendiera –mi abuelo no esta, así que tendrás que esperarlo, el es el encargado del templo... y no creo que quieras quedarte ahí parado toda la tarde cierto?- yoru la siguió, silencioso... había algo en esa chica demasiado extraño... algo que lo atraía sobremanera

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-hermana! que buen que llegaste!!- un niño de cabellos negros se acerco corriendo a aome seguido de uno pelirrojo con el cabello largo sujeto en una esponjada coleta

-aome-chan!!-

-hola sota ^^ shippo, como estas? –saludo la chica alegremente a los dos niños

-... podrías ayudarnos con la tarea?... es que esta algo difícil- continuo diciendo su hermano, a lo que aome se molesto un poco mientras los dos niños retrocedían al notable regaño que se avecinaba

-deberías estudiar mas sota! Desde que mama te inscribió en esas inútiles clases de kendo has descuidado mucho tus estudios y te la has pasado holgazaneando demasiado! Así que no te ayudare! Que les quede como lección para que dejen de pasársela por ahí con ese baka que les llena la cabeza de tonterías sobre guerreros medievales y no se que mas cosas!!!-

-tonterías medievales? Pero si tu misma has via mmmmmfsdfmfamfa- sota no pudo continuar con el reclamo por que su hermana le tao la boca rápidamente

-cállate niño no seas bocón!... eso te pasa por juntarte con tipos como ese tal... como era que se llamaba?!-

-Yoru Yasha- se escucho decir al chico detrás de el, que permanecía recargado en el marco de la entrada, algo fastidiado

-no me refería a ti, sino al baka que le da las mentadas clases de kendo a mi hermano y a shippo-

-YORU!!!- gritaron los dos niños acercándose al joven

-te dijeron baka!! Jajajajajaja youbaka jajajajajaja- se reia el pelirrojo 

-cállate enano!- y paf! Tremendo chipotaso para el pobrecito shippo, aome sorprendida solamente los observaba

-TU ERES EL QUE LE DA LAS CLASES A MI HERMANO?!-

-que tiene eso de malo?!- pregunto sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha que se sonrojo bastante, al recordar las varias ocasiones que se había sonrojado al ver al joven sensei de sota, en su jakama practicando, con su largo cabello negro movido por el viento, luciendo tan apuesto y perfecto según ella misma lo había descrito en las pocas ocasiones que había tenido que ir por el, y las tras ocasiones en que sus amigas habían insistido en acompañarla para comprobar sus historias sobre el apuesto joven 

-voy a preparar la cena!- se volteo rápidamente y se metió a la cocina

-es muy rara -.-...-comento sota volteando hacia yoru, que ahora se encontraba sentado junto a la mesa jugando con el gato aquella escena le pareció muy familiar al niño

-hey buyo buyo buyo ^.^-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

waaaaa hasta aquí dejare el primer cap ^^ espero les guste ya que es bastante raro y tienta demasiado al destino ya que como el final de inu todavía no esta bien claro tratándose del manga (o por lo menos yo no se nada sobre eso) yo he osado presentarles un futuro, en el que aome, después de haber regresado a  su época al final de la batalla donde inu entregó su vida para protegerla, trata de olvidar todo lo ocurrido en ese tiempo, incluso a su amado inu yasha, rehaciendo su vida normal, volviéndose una chica por demás popular y bastante seguida por los chicos, u.u aunque de eso ya se habrán dado cuenta XD ... en cuento a yoru... weno, ya se imaginaran ^^

espero que les guste y RR!!

Ja ne!!

Cerezo Astorya 

Miembro Fundador de la orden de los susurros de la musa

Miembro de la orden siriusiana

(y como no podía faltar en todos mis fics y en cualquier la do que este yo, mi firma y siempre querida frase) *cerezo se pone en pose heroica mientras las olas rompen detrás de ella en el típico escenario japonés*

y si, kikyo debe morir!!!


	2. 02: El Lirio Y El Lobo

Nenenenenene he aki el segundo capi... perdón por la demora, es ke simplemente no había tenido chanse de escribir nadita nadita XD  
  
Bueno mejor dejo ke comiencen con esto, y aclaro ke espero ke sigan mandando RR, ya ke eso me da a conocer si les gusta o no mi fic , ke va dedicado a mi amiga Day-chan, ke fue kien me dio ánimos para publicarlo, arigato na no da Day-chan!!!  
  
(...) "comentarios de la autora"  
  
"..." "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"  
  
"cambio de escenario o situación"  
  
-...- diálogos de los personajes

* * *

**_.: Shinsei :.  
_**

* * *

Cáp. 02: ...El Lirio y el Lobo

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y todo seguía como si nada, tal vez al principio Aome no podía pasar frente a Yoru sin ponerse roja de la vergüenza... pero eso se le paso rápido... ella y Koga (al que consideraba un chico simpático y lindo que siempre la hacia reír) platicaban muy a menudo, pero esta se alejaba al ver llegar a Yoru, generalmente seguido de una tropa de chicas que no lo dejaban ir solo ni al baño, cosa que a Yasha no le molestaba, ya estaba de por si acostumbrado, en cualquier escuela era lo mismo, siempre terminaban llamando la atención de las chicas (el y Koga)  
  
Koga había decidido ingresar al club de soquer, mientras Yoru se apunto en las filas del club de kendo (lo cual siempre hacia, estuviera donde estuviera)  
  
La mayor parte de las platicas entre los dos chicos terminaban con Koga tratando de separarlos para evitar que se mataran... pero lo mas raro del asunto era lo apegada que se había vuelto Aome a los dos chicos a tan solo un mes de conocerlos... siempre regresaba a casa acompañada de ellos, y ellos siempre pasaban por ella en las mañas, incluso sus amigas se lo habían reclamado a la chica  
  
Aome había continuado con sus ensayos en el club casi todas las tardes, sus amigos se quedaban a esperarla regularmente... ya para nadie era extraño verlos juntos, pero sin duda ellos dos eran motivo de los celos de muchos, como era posible que una chica tan linda como Aome estuviera todo el tiempo con un par de rufianes patanes buenos para nada (guapísimos, adorables y muy kawais verdad chicas?!) de Ookami y Yasha?! (eso era lo que todos se preguntaba u.u)  
  
Una de esas tardes en que Aome no tuvo ensayos los tres salieron templan, pero una chica de largos cabellos rubios muy lacios y ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas les cerro el paso, seguida de otra de cabellos castaños mas cortos y ojos penetrantes  
  
-tu eres Higurashi, del grupo 5 verdad?!- pregunto la rubia esperanzada, a lo que la aludida respondi  
  
-así es... que se les ofrece?- respondió algo cohibida  
  
-queremos que vengas con nosotras!- contesto la castaña, de forma ruda y autoritaria, asustando a la pobre Aome y molestando a los dos chicos  
  
-... keh, que mujeres tan escandalosas, mejor vamonos Koga, - su amigo asintió y tomo de la mano a Aome y se la llevo con ellos, la chica castaña musito algo así como "que fastidio!" y chasqueo los dedos ante lo cual varias chicas vestidas con una jackama negra con saco blanco y su respectiva armadura aparecieron, apuntándoles cada una con un arco ante la mirada atónita de Aome y la de fastidio de Yasha y Koga  
  
-el asunto no es con ustedes, si quieren pueden irse, pero Higurashi se queda- dijo mas en tono de orden que como comentario y así camino hacia ellos pasándolos de largo rumbo a la parte trasera de la escuela, seguida de los tres chicos resignados escoltados por aquellas chicas que mantenía preparados sus arcos  
  
-aquí es- les dijo la chica rubia –el club de arquería... y ella es nuestra líder Momoko Ono-  
  
-A...arquería?!... y para que me quieren a mi aquí?!- pregunto algo descolocada Aome  
  
-tu fama como tiradora es muy grande gracias a la exhibición que hubo e el templo Shuuketsu, es por eso que queremos que te unas a nuestro club! Y estoy segura que contigo tendremos asegurado el campeonato nacional!!- dijo en tono triunfante con llamas en sus ojos mientras todas las demás chicas la observaban con estrellitas en los ojos embobadas y aplaudiéndole  
  
-pero que no se supone que tu ya estas e el club de música?- pregunto muy atinadamente Koga a lo que Aome asintió creyendo que con eso se libraba de esta  
  
-es verdad! yo ya estoy en un club!-  
  
-no te preocupes por eso - le respondió la chica rubia –ya nos habíamos anticipado a ese problema y preguntamos en la dirección, y nos dijeron que harían una excepción si es que tu estabas dispuesta a entrar en el club y ayudarnos -  
  
-buen... pues... yo...- balbuceo torpemente  
  
-... y estoy segura de que estarás dispuesta, cierto? – pregunto intimidante mente Momoko  
  
-keh, por favor! No se por que arman tanto alboroto por una chica tan torpe como Aome! No pierdan su tiempo, solo las hará queda en ridículo- todos observaron a Yoru que hablaba con ese tono despreocupado que lo caracterizaba... la pobre Aome parecía arder de ira  
  
-...dame un arco...- dijo rechinando los dientes, ante lo que los dos chicos voltearon verla  
  
-he?- preguntaron varias al no entendérsele nada de lo que dijo Aome  
  
-QUE ME DEN UN MALDITO ARCO!- grito furiosa, Momoko le lanzo el suyo propio y le señalo la dirección del puesto de tiro y una de las chicas coloco un blanco – ya veraz quien es al torpe... MAS ATRÁS!!!- grito, la chica alejo un poco mas el blanco, quedando fuera de la distancia normal  
  
Koga y Yoru se situaron tras su amiga para observar mejor (el segundo quería primera fila para verla hacer el ridículo XD)  
  
Aome se preparo, tomo la flecha y tenso el hilo del arco, colocándose en posición y poniendo la flecha en su lugar apuntando cuidadosamente, segundos después, la flecha ya estaba en el puro centro del blanco, la chica presumía de una puntería perfecta y muy exacta  
  
-keh, seguro no lo repites- se burlo Yoru, lo que le crispo los nervios a Aome que tomo otra flecha y la lanzo rápidamente, seguida de otra y otra y otra, las cuales lanzo apenas viendo el blanco, cando termino había cuatro flechas, rompiéndose consecutivamente una a la otra, todas en el centro del blanco  
  
-decías?- pregunto satisfecha y burlona a un impresionado Yoru, Koga le aplaudía a su amiga que no dejaba de ser asediada por las chicas integrantes del club... así que esta, por sus desplantes de superioridad no pudo negarse y acepto a ayudarlas, con la condición de que solo entrenaría los sábados x.x

* * *

ya después de que lograron salir de la escuela, camino a la casa de Aome, ella permanecía hablando animadamente con Koga, mientras Yoru los observaba callado, especialmente a Aome, algo molesto, esta se dio cuenta y se detuvo volviéndose hacia Yoru  
  
-que?! desde hace rato no me quitas la vista de encima! Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto ago enfadada  
  
-ingrata- fue lo único que dijo, pasándola de argo sin voltear a verla  
  
-que?! como que ingrata?!- pregunto indignada siguiendo a su "amigo"  
  
-yo intente ayudarte a safarte de esas tipas locas y tu solamente te luces ante ellas humillándome por completo... y ni un gracias me das- le reprocho malhumorado sin siquiera voltear a verle  
  
-ayudarme?! Insultarme no es ayudarme por si no lo sabias!!tu deberías pedirme perdón por lo que me dijiste!!- Koga no sabia ni que hacer, ni a quien apoyar  
  
-o... oye Aome... tranquilízate un poco... y tu bestia! Deberías pedirle disculpas! – dijo intentando de arreglar las cosas  
  
-tranquilizarme?! COMO QUE TRANQUILIZARME?! Y QUE SE AHORRE SUS DISCULPAS!!- les grito a los dos para después alejarse por un callejón contiguo  
  
-eres un idiota! Mira nada mas lo que has hecho!!-  
  
-keh, así es mejor, es una escandalosa- le respondió despreocupadamente, pero al instante su rostro paso a uno serio, y al parecer preocupado, para después salir corriendo en dirección a donde se había ido Aome  
  
-esperate bestia!!!- le grito Koga que también salio corriendo rumbo al callejón, para al llegar toparse con cuatro tipos que tenían acorralada a una muy asustada Aome –suéltenla desgraciados!- grito furioso, Yasha no decía nada, solamente los observaba serios, al nota su presencia tres de los chicos se voltearon hacia ellos, mientras el cuarto seguía sujetando a Aome  
  
-vaya vaya... pero si son los chicos maravilla... Yoru y Koga... los dos lindos amiguitos...- sonrió con sarna el que sostenía a Aome  
  
-Tatsuha... así que eras tu desgraciado- el aludido rió ante las ofensas de Koga  
  
-vaya... así que me recuerdan... y yo que pensaba que ya me habían olvidado... pero solamente huyeron de mi... acaso creía que había a dejar las cosas así como así?... pobres imbeciles... ahora su amiguita pagara las consecuencias-  
  
-así que tu eras el que nos había estado siguiendo...- por fin se digno a hablar Yoru –no seas cobarde y suéltala... ella no tiene nada que ver en esto...-  
  
-ella será mi seguro de que ustedes dos no escaparan y me paguen lo que me deben-  
  
-pero en que clase de embrollos estaban metidos ustedes dos?! En que me han metido a mi par de idiotas!!- gritaba entre asustada y enojada Aome a sus dos amigos, mientras Tatsuha la sujetaba  
  
-mejor cállate mujer!... no me hagas querer dejarte con ese tipo- Aome se callo, aun mas enfadada que antes, sosteniendo un duelo de miradas con Yoru... ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuando ni como fue que Koga se lanzo contra uno de los tipos para atacarlo, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo  
  
-déjala ir si no quieres ser tu el siguiente- le dijo serio y con voz ronca y fría que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera  
  
los dos tipos restantes se lanzaron contra ellos en una orden de Tatsuha, para Yoru fue fácil deshacerse del tipo, pero no para Koga que seguía luchando, rápidamente se dirigió hacia Tatsuha que uso como escudo a Aome  
  
-cobarde-  
  
-dame lo que me debes- le exigió el moreno sujetando una navaja en el cuello de la chica - ... es mas, dame tu espada y con eso saldaremos la cuenta-  
  
-no te debo nada... además de que te serviría? Es solo una espada vieja y sin filo...-  
  
-eso a ti no te importa... aprecias o no la vida de esta chica?-  
  
-por mi puedes matarla- le respondió fríamente, a lo cual Aome no pudio evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla, antes de, gracias a un descuido del moreno al escuchar caer a su compañero, ser jalada por Yoru hacia atrás para atacar a Tatsuha con un duro golpe en el estomago, dejándolo incontente con esa sola envestida  
  
-vamonos- fue lo único que le dijo Yoru. Muy seriamente, ella asintió, no sin antes voltear a ver nuevamente a su agresor, que, sobre el área del golpe, tenia te rasgaduras en la ropa, como si hubieran sido echas por las garras de algún animal  
  
-te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Koga preocupado ayudándola a levantarse, ella asintió mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraba Yoru, que aventó a un bote de basura una navaja, con la que su agresor habia logrado causarle daño mientras el lo atacaba navaja, mientras se sujetaba un costado dejándose caer contra la pared  
  
-YORU!- gritaron los dos al ver desvanecerse al chico  
  
-rayos! No griten!... esto duele..- se quejo tocándose el costado mientras sus dos amigos lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y lo sujetaban entre los dos para seguir con su camino –que le voy a decir a la abuela? Rayos, esta mancha no saldrá fácil- Koga lanzo una risotada ante el comentario  
  
-jajajaja la abuela ya tiene practica con este tipo de manchas-

* * *

Rápidamente llegaron hasta la casa de Yoru, Aome se había negado a quedarse en la suya y dejarlos a ellos dos solos, así que los acompaño, entre los dos subieron a su amigo, el cual ya prácticamente había perdido la conciencia, hasta su habitación  
  
-hay que llamar a un doctor- comento preocupada Aome recostando cuidadosamente a su amigo sobre el fotón y presionando su herida para evitar que la hemorragia continuara  
  
-no hará falta... la abuela se encargara de esto... tu quédate aquí a cuidarlo, yo iré a buscarla- y así rápidamente Koga salio dejando a sus amigos  
  
-que se supone que haces aquí?- pregunto Yoru, que había despertado, al ver a Aome en su habitación, a su lado, cuidándolo –deberías estar en tu casa-  
  
- no podía dejarte así como así, después de que me salvaste- esto ultimo lo dijo quedamente, mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente, Yoru intento levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió -pero que haces?! Debes descansar! Que no ves que estas herido?!- le replico volviéndolo a recostar, con las manos sobre el pecho del muchacho inclinada levemente hacia el para evitar que se volviera a levantar  
  
Al darse cuenta de su posición se alejo un poco, esta vez bastante sonrojada  
  
-no tienes por que preocuparte... no es nada del otro mundo- respondió tranquilo, sentándose y recargando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, con la mirada baja y seria  
  
-como que no me preocupe?! Pudiste haberte desangrado, casi muerto!- le reclamo Aome molesta  
  
-no es para tanto, es solo una simple cortada, ni siquiera es profunda... no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua- la actitud de su amigo preocupo bastante a Aome –y donde esta Koga?- la pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
-fue a buscar a tu abuela, yo le dije que llamáramos a un doctor, pero el me dijo que no, que ella se haría cargo...-  
  
-ha... estoy bien, ya puedes irte a tu casa- le dijo, pensativo, pero con tono de fastidio  
  
-... pero...-  
  
-que no entendiste?! Se esta haciendo tarde, además quiero descansar y ese horrible aroma tuyo me molesta-le dijo fastidiado, al escucharlo Aome se molesto y se levanto rápidamente  
  
- nunca volveré a preocuparme por ti! Malagradecido!- tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación tras un portazo que se escucho por toda la casa, al bajar se topo con Koga, que traía consigo una bandeja con agua y varios vendajes  
  
-que sucedió?!- le pregunto algo preocupado al verla así de molesta, pero ella no contesto, solamente siguió su camino hacia la salida y se fue  
  
Koga entro rápidamente a la habitación de su amigo, al que encontró sentado, recargado contra la pared, con la vista perdida en el suelo, serio y algo distraído  
  
-que le hiciste ahora para que se molestara?!- no contesto, Koga, fastidiado, aventó las cosas a la mesita que había en la habitación la cual termino toda mojada, pero este ni se inmuto, siguió ahí sentado viendo a la nada –maldita sea Yoru! Ella solo se preocupo por ti y tu... quien sabe que hiciste, pero la molestaste bastante!-  
  
-es mejor así, no quiero involucrarla mas- le respondió fríamente, pero en su voz había cierto rasgo de melancolía  
  
-de que hablas?!-  
  
-ese idiota de Tatsuha... el me dijo que a cambio de la deuda quería mi espada... -  
  
-... tu que?!- pregunto incrédulo, sentándose frente a su amigo, esperando una explicación  
  
-la única forma de que el pudiera enterarse de su existencia, y además querer tenerla... es por que alguien se lo dijo, y ese alguien lo envió a buscarla...-  
  
-... no querrás decir que fue...- ahora los dos parecían preocupados  
  
-...aparentemente...-

* * *

-ya llegue!- anunció la chica quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, rápidamente llego hacia ella su hermano  
  
-hermana! Que bueno que llegaste! Ya es muy tarde y estábamos... preocupándonos...- el pobre sota palideció al ver a su hermana  
  
-estas bien sota?- pregunto extrañada al ver la mirada de espanto de su hermano  
  
- tu... tu... tu uniforme... esta cubierto de sangre!!!- chillo haciéndose hacia atrás, como si se fuera a contaminar de una enfermedad mortal (exagerado -.-)  
  
-ha, esto... no es nada, solamente tengo que lavarlo... – le contesto algo mas serio, triste tal vez, ante la mirada de su hermano lo paso de largo y se fue hasta su habitación  
  
-ahora que le pasa?!- pregunto el abuelo que salio de la sala  
  
-no lo se- le contesto sota, negando con la cabeza, aun algo impresionado

* * *

Aome tomo un baño, para después recostarse a dormir tras las constantes insistencias de su madre para que comiera algo, a las que ella siempre respondía con un simple "no tengo hambre"  
  
Sus ánimos se encontraban por los suelos, ese chico si que le ponía los nervios de punta y lograba exasperarla muy fácilmente, pero al conocerlo había llegado a tomarle cariño rápidamente, a el y a Koga los consideraba buenos amigos, a pesar del corto tiempo de conocerlos (muy corto realmente)  
  
Se dio media vuelta quedando boca arriba sobre la cama, todo estaba oscuro, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño  
  
"Soy una tonta por preocuparme por el... es un insensible malagradecido y grosero, pero aun así... hay algo en el que no se que es, pero lo hace especial... su forma de ser, de tratarme, no puedo negar que me hace enfadar, pero también me hace sentir extraña, a veces protegida y atraída... no puedo evitar quedarme viéndolo mientras caminamos rumbo a la escuela, o en clases.. especialmente cuando observo las clases que le da a sota... hay algo en el tan extraño pero a la vez... a la vez demasiado familiar, pero no se que es...."  
  
ante tales pensamientos no pudo evitar quedarse dormida sin darse cuenta de cuando, sin siquiera haber echo sus deberes  
  
a la mañana siguiente parecía que un huracán había pasado por la casa y sus estruendos todavía se escuchaban  
  
-DEMONIOS ME QUEDE DORMIDA!! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!!!- en el camino a la salida Aome se topo con su hermano que estaba a punto de salir de la casa  
  
-que raro, hace ya un buen tiempo que no te ocurría eso hermana- ella no le contesto por ir de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas con un pan tostado en la boca  
  
-es que generalmente sus amigos viene por ella y la despiertan cuando se queda dormida no?- preguntó el abuelo que había llegado al lado de sota, también dispuesto a salir de la casa a comenzar sus labores del día como encargado del templo  
  
-es cierto... por que no vinieron Yoru y Koga por ti hoy hermana?- al escuchar a su hermano se paro en seco y permaneció pensativa  
  
-"es cierto, hoy no vinieron..." NO SE Y NO ME IMPORTAN ESE PAR DE PATANES!- afirmo poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo rápidamente de la casa  
  
-vaya, se despertó de genio- comento sota  
  
-SOTA! VAMONOS QUE SE HACE TARDE!-grito desde afuera un niño de su misma edad y cabellos pelirrojos  
  
-ya voy!- respondió a su amigo mientras salía de la casa

* * *

Esta vez el camino hacia la escuela le pareció increíblemente largo y aburrido, en el salón veía por la ventana las hojas caer desprendiéndose de las ramas por la llegada del otoño y a sus demás compañeros entrar sonrientes platicando  
  
Cada que alguien entraba giraba raídamente esperando verlos a ellos entrar felices y saludándola, se veía a ella ignorando a Yoru que le pedía perdón... pero eso no sucedió, sus ánimos decayeron al ver entrar al profesor  
  
-"tal vez Yoru siguió mal"- pensó tristemente, agito su cabeza hacia los lados -"deja de pensar en el! es un idiota!"- se grito regañándose a si misma  
  
-recuerde, cuando es un pago anticipado, lo que quiere decir que realizamos una compra, se carga a productos financieros y bla bla bla bla- hablaba el profesor, a lo cual Aome no parecía poner atención (oigan! Las clases de conta me dejaron trazumada! Además no supe que mas poner XD) – Higurashi! Pasa a resolver el asiento # 3 de la pag 25!- al escuchar su nombre Aome se levanto de un salto y casi tumba la silla... se quedo viendo el libro y después al pizarrón varias veces hasta que el maestro se impaciento y tosió llamando su atención –y bien?-  
  
-cual dijo que era?- le pregunto con una gota en la nuca  
  
Así pasaron varios días, Aome habida regresado a su hábito de llegar tarde, ya que nadie lograba despertarla a tiempo. Todos los días eran los mismos, sus amigos habían dejado de asistir a clases... tal vez algo malo había pasado... o nuevamente se habían transferido de escuela  
  
Las clases de ese día finalizaron pronto, Aome caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos de la escuela, hacia la salida, hasta que alguien llamo su atención  
  
-Aome? Eres tu verdad?- la aludida volteo a ver quien al llamaba, para toparse con una chica de pelirrojo cabello sujeto en dos coletas, en una de ellas llevaba un broche en forma de lirio, usaba un uniforme blanco, aparentemente de una lujosa escuela privada, se notaba por el escudo en el saco  
  
-si... que deseas?- pregunto algo fastidiada, lo cual no se noto mucho, últimamente era demasiado asediada por gente extraña... aquella chica sonrió al darse cuenta de que a la que tenia enfrente si era Aome Higurashi  
  
-en serio eres tu?! Dios!- corrió hacia una sorprendida Aome que no supo que hacer cuando la chica se abalanzo a abrasarla fuertemente, y notablemente alegre  
  
-di... disculpa... quien eres tu?- pregunto algo incomoda, al escucharla la chica se aparto de ella sorprendida, algo triste  
  
-a... acaso no me recuerdas?! No sabes quien soy?!!!-  
  
-he... no- le respondió con una gota en la nuca  
  
-bueno... es comprensible... han pasado casi 10 años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...- comento triste... –pero yo si te recuerdo... demasiado bien...nunca podría olvidar a mi mejor amiga, pero al parecer no sentías lo mismo que yo... lo ciento si te incomodo Aome- la chica forzó una sonrisa y levanto la cara, la cual había mantenido con la vista baja –no te preocupes creo que debo irme ya, espero no haberte molestado y no te preocupes que no volverá a suceder Ao-chan- al escucharla Aome sintió que le golpearan la cabeza y se quedo sorprendida, al reaccionar vio como la chica se daba media vuelta y se iba, pero la detuvo a tiempo  
  
-ESPERA!!!...- le grito, la extraña volteo algo sorprendida –tu.... como me llamaste?!- no espero a que le responderá y continuo hablando –solo había una persona que me llamaba así... A.... Ayame?!- pregunto incrédula, al escucharla, la chica asintió feliz –no puede ser... tu... se suponía que estabas en Inglaterra!!! Creí que nunca volvería a verte!!!- dejo caer sus cosas y corrió abrasar a su amiga la cual estaba feliz, después de todo, no la había olvidado  
  
rato después, en el ya conocido "Wacdonals" las dos chicas comían un helado, platicando alegremente  
  
-así que te quedaras?! Cuanto?! Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar aya- chan... diez años se dicen fácil, pero realmente fue mucho tiempo- su amiga asintió mientras comía de su helado  
  
-me quedare por tiempo indefinido, asuntos de familia, el abuelo se quedo en Inglaterra, pero yo preferí venir con mis padres... pero ellos estarán viajando constantemente-  
  
-en serio?... y tu por que decidiste venir? Digo, no es que me moleste, pero me parece un poco extraño que prefieras quedarte aquí que con tu familia- Aome se mordió la lengua al ver a su amiga cabizbaja ante la pregunta –a... acaso dije algo malo?- Ayame negó con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa  
  
–Realmente tenia ganas de verte... además de otras cosas-  
  
- a si? Como que?- pregunto con la boca medio llena por el helado, ayame se levanto rápido algo agitada  
  
- bueno, creo que se hace algo tarde, debemos irnos no crees?- Aome asintió y se termino lo que restaba del helado y salio rápidamente tras Ayame  
  
Caminaron un rato, las dos permanecieron en silencio y el ambiente estaba algo incomodo  
  
-algo que dije te incomodo?- ayame negó, se le notaba mas tranquila  
  
-no... no es nada... que tal si vamos a tu casa? No quiero llegar tan pronto a la mía... seria bueno pasar a saludar a tu mama y a tu abuelo, además de ver al pequeño sota... tenemos tanto de que hablar!!-  
  
-es cierto... a mama y al abuelo les dará gusto verte... y sota... el debe de estar en clase de Kendo- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo triste, que su amiga noto  
  
-ahora tu eres la que actúa extraño... sucede algo?- Aome negó, rápidamente –a mi no me engañas Higurashi... algo tienes...vamos, si tu me dices, yo te diré-  
  
y así pasaron todo el camino, ayame tratando de convencer a aome y ella queriendo negarse, lo cual no pudo al final  
  
-ya llegue!- grito al entrar, seguida de ayame que se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada  
  
-bienvenida Aome...vaya, tenemos visitas, creo que tendré que poner otro plato en la mesa- la madre de Aome permaneció observando a la chica algo extrañada –disculpa... nos habíamos visto antes?-Ayame asintió feliz  
  
-buenas tardes señora Higurashi, cuanto tiempo... soy Ayame Momohiro, no se si me recuerde- la madre de aome abraso feliz a ayame  
  
-mi niña! Cuanto tiempo!! Que alegría que estés aquí... debes de estar feliz aome- ella asinti  
  
-bueno! A comer que tengo mucha hambre... te quedaras verdad ayame?- ayame no se pudo negar por la insistencia de la madre de su amiga y aome  
  
pasaron la comida platicando alegremente, al abuelo de Aome también le había dado mucho gusto ver a Ayame, sin duda la chica se sentía muy feliz, ya que se sentía dentro de una verdadera familia, no como en la suya, que solo presumía serlo, y estaba demasiado lejos de parecerse a una  
  
...ya que terminaron de comer, a punto de subir a la habitación de Aome, la Sra. Higurashi las detiene  
  
-hija... tu hermano acaba de hablar diciéndome que se torció un pie y que no puede regresar solo, podrías ir por el? – quiso negarse, pero tratándose de su hermano no podía hacer nada. Las dos chicas salieron de la casa, y a Aome se le notaba pensativa y cabizbaja  
  
-ya me vas a contar lo que te pasa?! De repente te pusiste muy seria- Aome sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, queriendo alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza y recobro su expresión habitual  
  
-primero me tienes que decir tu que es lo que tienes, acuérdate del trato, tu me cuentas, yo te cuento-  
  
-que no era al revés?!- le pregunto con cara de puchero, su amiga negó –haa que mas da...-  
  
-entonces... cual es esa "otra cosa" que te trae a Japón?- Ayame tomo aire preparándose a hablar  
  
-estoy huyendo...- su amiga se sorprendió al escucharla  
  
-que?! Pues que fue lo que sucedió aya?! Alguien te hizo algo?!- pregunto furiosa  
  
-no...- negó cabizbaja –huí de mi abuelo y mis padres, en cierta forma... -  
  
-pues que fue lo que paso Ayame?! Cuéntame!-  
  
-hace unos años me comprometieron en matrimonio, con el hijo de uno de sus socios más importantes y amigo de la familia-  
  
-que?!- grito Aome impresionada –como se aterieron a hacer eso?!... mira que querer que te cases con un desconocido-  
  
-no es un desconocido- le interrumpió su amiga – nos conocimos cuando yo llegue a Inglaterra... es uno de mis mejores amigos y...-al recordar a chico apareció un brillo especial en sus ojos  
  
-no me digas que te gusta el sujeto?!!-Ayame se sonrojo violentamente y volteo la cara  
  
-bueno... yo... ese no es el punto!!!- le grito molesta  
  
-entonces si te gusta... cual es el problema! Así es mejor, lo conoces, te gusta y es tu amigo!!...es mejor que casarte con un extraño cualquiera- su amiga nuevamente se mostró triste  
  
-no es tan fácil Aome... el ahora tiene muchos problemas... hace varios años tuvo un fuerte pleito con sus padres precisamente por este asunto de compromiso, de por si no se llevaba precisamente bien con ellos ya tenia muchos complicaciones por un dificultad que tenia con su mejor amigo y su familia, que eran socios de sus padres... el problema es que el apoyaba a su amigo y sus padres a la familia de este; lo del compromiso fue la gota que derramo el vaso... así que dejo su casa y vino a Japón a vivir solo, sus padres lo siguen apoyando financieramente, por que después de todo es su único hijo y no lo pueden dejar solo...-  
  
-es por eso que viniste... para volver a verlo?- esta vez no se sonrojo, simplemente asinti  
  
-aproveche que mis padres tenían que venir para pedirles que me dejaran regresar y vivir aquí, les dije que tenia muchas ganas de verte de nuevo, lo cual es cierto... pero también para verlo a el, después de todo es mi amigo... pero a mis padres no les dije de eso, por que si no les daría esperanzas sobre el compromiso-  
  
-pero mujer! De eso pides tu limosna no!-  
  
-CLARO QUE NO!!- le grito sonrojada –es en lo ultimo que puedo pensar ahora... yo no quiero estar con el por que lo obliguen... quiero que este conmigo por que me quiera realmente, por que el así lo desee... prefiero seguir siendo su amiga, a que me odie por ese maldito compromiso... es por eso que yo me negué rotundamente a el... lo único que quiero es que sea feliz- Aome observaba a su amiga que se notaba triste, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino, se quedo estática y cabizbaja... no quería verlo después de lo que había pasado... y seguramente el tampoco a ella  
  
-es aquí?- pregunto su amiga, Aome asintió, al ver que su amiga no tenia intención de moverse, ayame entro en la casa y toco la puerta  
  
-si? Que deseas muchacha?- le pregunto la anciana que le abrió el portón de la enorme casa estilo japonés antiguo, Aome solo escuchaba recargada en la barda mientras  
  
-buenas tardes señora, venimos por Sota Higurashi-  
  
-ha si, pacen, el esta en el dojo con mi nieto, lo están curando... es por aya atrás- le indico la anciana regresando a la casa, al ver a su amiga entrar, Aome reacciono y la siguió rápidamente. Las dos chicas llegaron al dojo, pero Aome permaneció a un lado, para no ser vista por el joven sensei de sota que se encontraba vendándole el pie mientras Shippo se reía de su amigo  
  
-disculpa... vengo por sota Higurashi- dijo Ayame acercándose a ellos, algo apenada, ya que ni siquiera sabia cual era sota, pero se lo imagino ya que solo había un niño lastimado.  
  
Los tres la miraron extrañados, Yoru volteo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba escondida Aome y bajo la mirada  
  
-el esta bien, solamente fue el golpe, tiene que descansar para que baje la hinchazón... tu eres familiar o algo por el estilo?-  
  
-no, soy amiga de Aome, me pido que viniera... -comento observando de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga  
  
-ya veo... podrás tu sola con sota? Por que no creo que el enano sea de mucha ayuda para cargarlo-  
  
-QUE NO SOY NINGUN ENANO!- renegó Shippo furioso –y yo le ayudare a llevar a sota! ... pero... por que no vino Aome?-  
  
-si, por que no vino mi hermana?... y quien eres tu?! No será que me quieres secuestrar?!- pregunto sota con recelo  
  
-si serás exagerado niño- pensó en voz alta Aome, al darse cuenta se tapo la boca espantada  
  
-... no sirves ni para ocultarte...- susurro casi inaudiblemente–así es mejor, lo único que hace tu hermana es estorbar- ante el comentario Aome parecía incendiarse de la ira... algo parecido a una sonrisa se formo fugazmente en el rostro de Yoru, que rápidamente regreso a su gesto habitual –bueno, no te quiero ver por aquí las próximas dos clases, tienes que descansar... ya nos podremos al día después que mejores-  
  
-yo voy con ustedes!- grito Shippo al ver como Ayame levantaba a sota  
  
-y tu ni creas que vas a poder faltar a las clases enano- Shippo solo bufo fastidiado y Yasha le saco la lengua... intrigada Ayame volteo a ver al chico  
  
-disculpa... acaso nos hemos visto antes?- Soru negó sin comprender  
  
-no, no lo creo...-  
  
-Aome?!... eres tu?... vaya! Que bueno es verte- se escucho la voz de un chico que aparentemente acababa de llegar, al verlo Aome le hacia señas con los brazos para que se callara e indicaba a los demás, pero el no comprendió, a Aome y a Ayame les salio una gota en la nuca por la metida de pata del muchacho  
  
-jejejeje hola U- rió nerviosa Aome, Ayame se acerco a su amiga y al muchacho  
  
-hay si serás idiota... a la otra mantén cerrada la bocota- le dijo fastidiada al muchacho que ni siquiera había volteado a ver –vamos Aome, ayúdame con sota, ya no tiene caso que te escondas... pero aun así no se para que era que lo hacías- ya que reacciono a los insultos el chico se enojo  
  
-PERO QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES MOCOSA INSOLENTE COMO PARA HABLARME ASI?!-  
  
-NO NECESITO CREERME NADA PARA RESTREGARTE LO ESTUPIDO QUE ERES! MIRA QUE TENER TAN POCO TACTO Y LO ARRUINASTE TODO... aunque sigo sin comprender por que te ocultabas, este inútil no tenia por que venir a echarte de cabeza- esto ultimo se lo dijo a Aome, ya dándole la espalda al muchacho que la veía extrañada, su amiga trataba de tranquilizarla, con una gota en la nuca  
  
-mocosa insolente! Ni siquiera sabes a quien le hablas!!- ahora era Koga el que perdía la compostura, y de igual forma Aome trataba de calmarlo haciéndola de intermediaria – Nadie se mete con un Ookami sin recibir su merecido!! Y menos con el gran Koga!!!- a Yoru le salio una gran gota en la cabeza, al igual que a Aome y a los dos niños, pero algo en la expresión de su amiga la hizo dudar  
  
-Ko... Koga?!- pregunto extrañada, casi espantada la chica, lo que sorprendió al aludido  
  
-ese es mi nombre, por que?!- la pobre no pudo mas y salio corriendo, dejando preocupado a Koga, que ya se había olvidado del insulto  
  
Aome bastante preocupada, no sabia ni que hacer, si ir tras su amiga o quedarse con su hermano en una situación por demás embarazosa con Koga y al lado del patán de Yasha... bueno, en realidad era una fácil decisión... volteo a ver a shippo y prácticamente le rog  
  
-podrías llevar a sota a la casa, por favor?!- el niño asintió y Aome le agradeció aliviada para después salir corriendo tras su amiga –AYAME!!! ESPERA!!-  
  
Koga al escucharla se petrifico de pies a cabeza.... LA HABIA LLAMADO AYAME!!...

* * *

ku ku ku ku ku termine el segundo cap la verdad al principio no sabia si meter a ayame tan pronto a la historia... pero creo que hice bien XD espero les guste como va quedando!! Y ya saben manden sus comentarios, alli abajo en el botón ke dice "GO!"  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
Y si, kikyo debe morir!!  
  
Cerezo Astorya 


	3. 02: Pleitos al por mayor

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

OIOIOI "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

****

******_Shinsei :._**

****

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Cáp. 03: ...pleitos al por mayor...

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

-estas bien Koga?- pregunto Yoru a su amigo que aun permanecía pensativo después de lo ocurrido en la tarde, el susodicho se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su amigo y los dos se encontraban en el balcón

-...- su amigo no contesto, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

-no seas payaso, estas así por lo de la chica de esta tarde? Acaso la conoces?- el asinti

-eso me temo...- le dijo serio y cabizbajo, mientras se tallaba la cara con las manos

-como que eso temes?... No entiendo-

-si serás bestia!- le grito –hummmmm recuerdas cuando estuviste en Inglaterra, después de la muerte de tu padre y el pleito que hubo con mis padres y yo por que ellos estaban del lado de... De ese sujeto?- Yoru asintió sin comprender – recuerdas que te presente a una amiga, que conocí cuando ella llego a Inglaterra?-

-aja, aja... Y eso que tiene?- Koga lo miro como diciendo "que idiota eres" – no me digas que ella es esa chica?-

-al parecer... Aome la llamo Ayame... Y su parecido es increíble, aunque han pasado algunos años... No ha cambiado en nada...- Yoru seguía sin comprender

-pero que es lo que te molesta?- el pobre Koga casi se cae de espaldas

- que acaso no recuerdas la razón por la que vine a vivir a Japón?!!-

- por eso de que tus padres te comprometieron no?- el cerebro de Yoru comenzó a reaccionar... – NO ME DIGAS QUE ELLA ES TU POMETIDA?!!- el pobre casi se cae por el balcón pero alcanzo a sujetarse del barandal

Koga no contesto, entro rápidamente a la caza, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados en una expresión demasiado seria, Yoru lo vio dar la vuelta hacia las habitaciones y escucho un portazo

-... Ahora que hice?- se pregunto subiendo al balcón, algo intrigado y preocupado por su amigo, no se aguanto y fue hacia la habitación e la que siempre se hospedaba su amigo y toco... No hubo respuesta, Toco nuevamente con mas insistencia... Tampoco hubo respuesta.... El pobre se arto y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo

-SI SERAS TERCO!! QUEDATE AHÍ ENCERRADO ENTONCES!! NO ME INTERESA!!!- la puerta se abrió dejando perplejo a Yoru y con una gota en la nuca entro, vio a su amigo recostado boca arriba en la cama mirando al techo

- y bien? Me dirás que es lo que te ocurre?- pregunto sentándose en la mesa del escritorio, recargando los brazos en el respaldo que tenia enfrente (ósea, estaba sentado con la silla al revés, con el respaldo al frente)

- que quieres que te diga?...-

-que te sucede?! Desde que viste a la chica has estado muy extraño, digo, demasiado pensativo y no es común que tu pienses tanto las cosas- Koga lo miro de reojo y suspiro

-creo que tienes razón, pero después de todo... No se que hacer... Con Ayame aquí las cosas se complican, si mis padres se enteran querrán presionarme mas-

-y por que tendrían que enterarse?- pregunto alzando la ceja

-lo mas seguro es que ya estén entrados de que esta aquí, incluso ellos pudieron pedirles a sus padres que la enviaran para que hable conmigo, yo que se- molesto se acostó de lado dándole la espalda a Yoru

-si serás idiota...píenselo, si la hubieran enviado no hubiera corrido de esa manera cuando te vio, no?... Además esta el echo de que al parecer es amiga de Aome, eso puede significar algo no crees?- Koga volteo a ver a su amigo, por primera ve había echo un comentario inteligente

-pero dudo que Aome nos quiera decir algo si es que Ayame es su amiga- Yoru bajo la cabeza pesadamente en signo de derrota, su amigo tenia razón

-lo que no entiendo es por que te molesta tanto el asunto, si es tu prometida, y no quieres tener nada que ver con ella, no?-

-...- nuevamente silencio, asi que Yoru siguió pensando, cosa rara en el

-a menos que...-

-a menos que?- pregunto Koga algo intrigado

-a menos que la chica te guste!!!-

-no digas idioteces y mejor ve a ver como sigue el niño ese que tu abuela esta curando!- le grito aventándole un cojin en la cara mientras su amigo se reía de el a carcajadas

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Aome corrió por todos lados buscando a su amiga, pero no la encontró por ningún lugar, así que se dio por vencida y decidió regresar a su casa, ya mañana la buscaría en su casa para saber que paso con ella, cuando pasaba por a un lado de un parque cercano escucho sollozos, así que se acerco curiosa, y pudo ver a Ayame sentada en uno de los columpios, aparentemente llorando

-Ayame... Te encuentras bien?- pegunto acercándose

-soy una tonta...- dijo secándose las lagrimas y tratando de sonreír – no se que me paso... Creo que tuve miedo de saber si realmente era el- sonrió tontamente, tratado de que las lagrimas dejaran de salir

-no eres ninguna tonta!!!... Es mas, ahora mismo regresaremos para aya a averiguar si es el mismo Koga que conoces "_si es necesario que me trague mi orgullo, lo haré por Ayame!"- _Aome tomo de la mano a su amiga y la jalo hacia la salida del parque, esa apenada y sorprendida se detuvo safandose de Aome

-sucede algo??- le pregunto algo desconcertada

-no… es solo que… ya es muy tarde, y debo ir a casa, luego nos veremos Aome!- y así Ayame salio corriendo, casi huyendo de su amiga

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Aome caminaba por las calles solitarias, después de todo ya era algo tarde, las luces comenzaban a encenderse al caer el atardecer sobre Tokio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido toda esa tarde, si vida había cambiado nuevamente, y aun le parecía demasiado extraño todo el "cuento de hadas" que había entre su amiga Ayame y Koga, si realmente era el mismo que ella decía… muchas cosas comenzaba a inundar su vida, la cual creía tranquila después de tantas cosas que había vivido, y sufrido, hasta que esta se tiño de rojo sangre en la figura de la persona que mas había amado algún momento. Aquel triste recuerdo causo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas como siempre que por alguna u otra razón pensaba en el, en su amado, y en todos sus amigos "tan cerca, pero tan lejos" pensó, recordando aquel viejo pozo que la unía a lo que ella mas había querido

Sin fijarse siquiera cruzo una calle, parecía sonámbula caminando sin pensar hacia donde, cuando repentinamente un auto giro en la esquina rápidamente, Aome asustada no pudo reaccionar, y de no ser por que el conductor alcanzo a detenerse a una centímetro de la chica, la hubiera atropellado

La atolondrada, desconcertada, y asustada Aome callo de sentón en el suelo por el susto, rápidamente la puerta del auto se abrió, de el bajo un hombre pequeño y algo rechoncho, vestido de traje azul marino, moreno, y el poco cabello que tenia era corto, café y revuelto, corrió hacia la chica preocupado y sin saber que hacer, solamente revoloteo alrededor de Aome, que no comprendía nada

-ayayaiyayaiyayai ahora que voy a hacer?!!- murmuraba preocupado

-que sucede Señor Yaken?- se escucho la voz de una niña, la cual se acerco al hombrecillo algo curiosa, era muy linda, inocente, no rebasaba los 15 años, tenia el cabello largo, lacio y de un color negro azabache brillante con las puntas hacia fuera, usaba un uniforme negro con blanco y un moño rojo, el típico de marinerito, con calcetas altas y zapatillas

El hombre no supo que responderle, seguía bastante alteado y solo atinaba a señalar a Aome, la chica la vio y se acerco a ella, arrodillándose en el suelo

-estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupada la niña, Aome asintió levemente

-Rin, te dije que no bajaras… que fue lo que sucedió Yaken?- se escucho ahora la seria voz de un hombre que bajaba del auto, vestido con un impecable traje negro y una gabardina del mismo color sobre el, tenia el cabello plateado brillante, sus ojos eran dorados resplandecientes y fríos y los lleva escondidos tras unas gafas obscuras, las cuales se quito al ver a Aome en el suelo, la pequeña que rescindía al nombre de Rin se levanto y fue al lado del hombre rápidamente, esta poso su mano en el hombro de la niña y ella lo abraso con cariño

-a… amo bonito! Esta niña se cruzo en mi camino y por pura suerte no la atropelle… que haremos con ella?!!- a Aome le dio un escalofrió y se puso de pie rápidamente, se sacudió la ropa e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el hombre tratando de disculparse

-lo ciento, lo ciento, fue mi culpa por ir distraída- para sorpresa de Aome, aquel hombre le sonrió y negó con un gesto de mano

-no se preocupe, dígame, esta bien señorita?-

-heee.. Si, solo fue el golpe, no se preocupe- nerviosa, Aome hacia pequeñas reverencias en agradecimiento

-me alegra, por que no me permite llevarla hasta su casa, para compensar este pequeño incidente, después de todo fue culpa nuestra- comento serio el hombre

-nonono, no se moleste, además la culpa fue mía- Aome no podía estar mas apenada

-insisto, permítame llevarla hasta su casa- después de discutir por unos momentos Aome tuvo que acceder y subió al lujoso auto. Rin subió al asiento del copiloto, adelante, para ceder su puesto junto al hombre a Aome que se veía demasiado apenada y nerviosa, algo en aquel hombre no le gustaba, a pesar de lo amable que pudiera parecer

-y dígame señorita, a donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto después de unos momentos de silencio

-a… al templo Higurashi, ahí es donde vivo- el hombre asintió y con una seña llamo la atención de su chofer

-al templo Higurashi yaken, rápido-el hombrecillo asintió y cambio el rumbo hacia el templo

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

-Y dígame señorita, que hacia a estas horas caminando sola por las calles? Es algo peligroso para alguien como usted sabe?-

-iba de regreso a casa sr, tuve algunos problemas- pero por que rayos se explicaba con un extraño?, de alguna forma ese hombre le provocaba cierta timidez, miedo incluso, algo en su aspecto serio, y frió le daba escalofríos

-ya veo, es una suerte que la hayamos encontrado, aunque no de la mejor manera, espero poder compensarle los daños que le hemos causado-

-he, pero si no fue nada señor, no tiene por que molestarse- negaba aome apenada, mientras veía por la ventana para ver que tanto faltaba para llegar, después de todo no estaba muy lejos de su casa cuando sucedió el accidente –aquí es!- indico, el auto paro rápidamente y el hombrecillo, yaken, bajo a abrirle la puerta a aome, que se apresuro a salir, y junto a ella bajo aquel hombre, con rin siempre a su lado –muchas gracias por todo señor...-

-omaru - finalizo el hombre, mientras le alcanzaba una pequeña tarjeta –mi tarjeta, ahí viene el numero de mi oficina, por favor llámeme, para ponernos de acuerdo para compensar este terrible percance- aome asintió viendo como el hombre y sus acompañantes regresaban al auto y la ventanilla se bajaba para que aquel hombre diera un ultimo vistazo a la chica que permanecía parada junto al automóvil

-nos veremos después aome higurashi- y así el auto arranco, dejando sin palabras a aome _"pero yo nunca le dije mi nombre"_ pensó mientras se daba vuelta para entrar por fin a su casa, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor al toparse con sota frente a ella, que era sostenido por yoru, que parecía impactado y sorprendido

-sota! Creía que ya estabas en casa!-

-ese maldito bastando...- se escucho mascullar entre dientes a yoru, aome lo miro sorprendida

-perdón?- yoru volteo a verla, furioso

-llevare a sota hasta adentro, no puede caminar solo aun- sin decir nada mas se dio media vuelta y dejo a aome con la palabra en la boca

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Ya dentro de la casa, La madre de Aome invito a Yoru a cenar, el quiso negarse, pero la mujer fue demasiado insistente ya que quería agradecerle el haber cuidado de sota

-buyo, buyo, buyo, buyo- decía mientras Yoru jugaba con el gato sosteniéndolo de las patitas, además de vez en cuando observaba a Aome de reojo, la cual cambiaba de canal e la tv, Aome volteo a verlo rápidamente, parecía sorprendida

-que ... Dijiste?- pregunto, Yoru extrañado por su comportamiento solo la observaba, aun parecía molesto

-solamente juego con el gato, te molesta acaso?- bufo, Aome no respondió siguió con su trabajo en el televisor – y que hacías con ese tipo?- pregunto finalmente, la curiosidad lo havia vencido y la rabia aumentaba a cada momento

-a que te refieres?- le pregunto Aome sin comprender

-al tipo ese que te trajo en su auto – pregunto, ahora si veía cara a cara a Aome, y había dejado ir al gato

-te refieres al Sr. Omaru? Pues se ofreció a traerme a casa después de que casi me atropella, aunque eso fue culpa mía, por despistada... De echo me dio su tarjeta para que fuera a verlo después, creo que iré mañana, le pediré a Ayame que me acompañe-

-no iras y punto! No quiero que te acerques a el me entendiste?!- le grito Yoru furioso, se acerco a ella y agarro su mano fuertemente, sin darse cuenta de que lastimaba a Aome

-suéltame! Que acaso estas loco?! Además tu no eres nadie para prohibirme ir- grito sacándose del muchacho que retrocedió un poco –de repente me pides que me aleje de ti y me ignoras olímpicamente, y después me ordenas que me aleje de quien sabe quien?! Pero quien te crees?!- Aome comenzaba a enfurecerse con el muchacho, que no se quedaba atrás, los dos estaban que echaban chispas y ninguno se dejaría intimidar por el otro, ni cedería territorio

-eso no interesa!, ese tipo es peligroso, yo se lo que te digo, no te acerques a el me entendiste?!-

-claro que interesa, y no, no te entiendo, nuca te he entendido y nunca lo haré si no dejas de comportarte de esa forma tan extraña, además que peligroso puede ser el Sr. Omaru? Conmigo se comporto muy amablemente-

-QUE NO COMPRENDES QUE NO QUIERO QUE NADA TE PASE?! POR ESO TE ALEJO DE MI! Y POR ESO NO DEVES ACERCARTE A ESE HOMBRE!!- finalizo, y rápidamente salio de la casa dando un portazo, dejando a una Aome completamente sorprendida

-Vaya, se fue... Bueno, mejor cenemos de una vez- comento la sra. Higurashi mientras sota era llevado hasta el comedor por su abuelo dejando a aome en la sala sola con sus pensamientos

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Era bastante tarde ya, y koga no podía conciliar el sueño, especialmente desde que escucho un portazo proveniente del cuarto de su amigo, había regresado desde hace un buen rato, pero ni siquiera fue para contarle lo sucedido en casa de Aome, ya que se había tardado demasiado como para haber ido solamente a llevar a sota después de que shippo no pudiera hacerlo y tuviera que irse a su casa, en cambio es cuchaba bastante ruido proveniente de la habitación de Yoru, algo lo había molestado y mucho, ya que se escuchaba como un león enjaulado.

Fastidiado, se levanto y fue hasta la habitación de su amigo, abrió la puerta y vio como Yoru se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, tratando de calmarse, respirando agitadamente, notablemente furioso

-y ahora que sucedió? No se supone que solamente llevarías al tal sota a su casa?-pregunto algo adormilado Koga recargándose en la puerta, Yoru no le respondió, estaba demasiado entrado en sus pensamientos y tratando de deshacerse de esa furia que lo consumía –me vas a decir o no que fue lo que paso?!- pregunto preocupado, el ver a su amigo así no era normal

-ese maldito bastardo de Omaru...-

-que tiene Omaru?!- aquel nombre hacia enfurecer a los dos chicos con solo su mención

-esta aquí, en Tokio, estaba con Aome... Y la muy estupida piensa ir a verlo mañana a su oficina....-

-QUE?!! ESO NO LO PODEMOS PERMITIR, QUERRA USARLA PARA LLEGAR A TI?!-

-No lo creo... Dijo que casi la atropella y que muy "amablemente" la llevo hasta su casa- comento sarcásticamente, y con algo de sarna

-el? Amable?! Si duda se trae algo entre manos... Debemos lograr que se aleje de aome, no sabemos que intenciones pueda tener...- comento koga, preocupado, al igual que su amigo

-pero... Por que podría interesarle una chica común y corriente como aome? Si el lo que quiere es la espada, cierto?- yoru comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez mas, parecía algo desesperado, -no me perdonaría que algo llegara a sucederle por mi culpa- koga volteo a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos, y sorprendido, se acerco a el y lo miro a los ojos

-estas preocupado por ella?- yoru descolocado no comprendía lo que koga quería decir, pero el siguió observándolo le toco la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice acusadoramente –te gusta, admítelo! Te gusta!!-

-esas loco?! Como podría gustarme?! Es odiosa y tiene un humor de los mil demonios!!!-

-son el uno para el otro u.ú-

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Aome se arreglaba rápidamente, para después bajar las escaleras, tomar un pan tostado de la mesa y dirigirse a la salida sin decir ni pio a los presentes, su abuelo que desayunaba junto a sota que seguía con el pie vendado y a su madre que salía de la cocina

-que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!- pregunto al salir de la casa y toparse con Koga y Yoru que al parecer la estaban esperando

-estas loca si crees que te dejaremos ir asi como asi Higurashi- hablo Koga en tono misterioso, pero Aome ni siquiera le presto atención y paso de largo caminando hacia la salida del templo

-espera! A donde crees que vas?!- Yoru la sujeto del brazo violentamente casi haciendo caer a la pobre

-ese no es asunto tuyo, y si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, asi que déjame tranquila Yasha!- se safo como pudo, y siguió con su camino, hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses, y abordo el primero que paso

-ahora que hacemos genio?!- le grito koga, que junto con su amigo habían seguido a la chica desde el templo

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

-estas segura de esto Aome? Digo, si Yasha te pidió qué no lo vieras, y al parecer Koga esta en el mismo plan según dices podría ser peligroso el sujeto no?- Aome volteo a ver molesta a su amiga, la cual solamente le sonrió con una gota en la nuca. Las dos viajaban cómodamente sentadas en la parte trasera de un lujoso auto negro conducido por el chofer de la familia de su amiga y se dirigían hacia la oficina del tan nombrado hombre –mira! Ahí es!- señalo la castaña viendo por la ventana un enorme edificio de una de las corporaciones mas importantes en todo Europa.

El coche se detuvo y la puerta se abrió dejando qué las dos jóvenes bajaran, para la sorpresa de Aome, parado justo en la entrada se encontraba aquel hombre de larga cabellera plateada, vestido de traje, y sonriéndole, lo cual le pareció demasiado extraño ya que su sonrisa se veía demasiado.. Tétrica?, definitivo, las sonrisas no eran su fuerte

-es un placer volver a verla Srta. Higurashi- Omaru se acerco y beso su mano galantemente, haciendo sonrojar a Aome, pero a la vez causándole escalofríos y por alguna razón un mal presentimiento _"Aome no seas estupida, que te podría hacer una persona tan refinada e importante como el señor omaru? Deja de imaginar cosas!!" _Se recrimino a si misma y asintió con una sonrisa falsa

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Wwawawa aquí el tercer chapi algo corto y una actualización después de bastante tiempo GOMENE! La escuela, ustedes saben u.u es agobiante x.x pero weno1 ya toy aki de nuevo y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible xD responderé los rr en el sig cap por ke ahora no tengo tiempo! Pero muchas gracias a los ke dejaron su rr y espero les siga gustando el fic!

Sai jan!

Cerezo Astorga

Y si, kikyo debe morir!

Y ke vivan las hijas de la luna!


End file.
